cazador cazado
by gatitarebulera
Summary: Hibari siempre creyó que las mujeres era una especie primitiva, hasta que… 1886 y posible 8086 5986
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos!!! ^^

Este es mi primer fic que escribo.

Es realmente un 1886 pero puede que tenga partes de 8086 o 5986 ( ya que me encanta todos XD)

Bueno, aqui les dejo con mi fic.

Que lo disfuten ^^

* * *

Era una de esas tardes soleadas en Nanimori, con el cielo despejado y con una brisa calida soplando en el colegio. Pero sobretodo, lo mas que se destacaba era la alegría de todos los estudiantes que salían hacía sus casas con la esperanza de olvidarse de las tareas del colegio. Todos menos una castaña de ojos café, que esperaba a la salida del colegio por sus amigos.

-Hagi!!! Porque Tsuna-san tarda tanto…talvez si Haru…- llevándose un pulgar a los labios-(talvez si Haru entra para darle una sorpresa a Tsuna-san!!)

"_imaginación de Haru"_

_Haru va corriendo por __el pasillo buscando a su amado Tsuna, con la puesta del sol reflejándose en las ventanas. Pero la silueta de un chico contemplando el paisaje la hace parar en seco._

-_Tsu-Tsuna-san eres tu!!!!!- dice con unas lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos._

_E__l chico se jira y se percata de la joven, ocasionando en el una alegría visiblemente notable._

_-H__aru!!!!!!-dice mientras corre hacia ella._

_-T__suna-san!!!!!-corriendo también._

_-H__aru!!!_

_-T__suna-san!!!_

_-H__aru!!!!!_

_-T__suna-san!!!!-saltando hacia el._

_E__l joven la coge en sus brazos, haciéndola girar en el aire, hasta posarla en el suelo, con su mirada perdida en sus ojos café._

_-H__aru, que agradable sorpresa!!- mirándola un poco confuso- que haces aquí?_

_-Haru vio que T__suna-san no salía así que...- jugando con sus dedos, mientras se sonrojaba un poco- así que decidio entrar para darte una sorpresa._

_Tomándole las manos a Haru- oooh H__aru!! eres la chica mas dulce que he conocido en mi vida- poniéndose de rodillas- Es por eso que quiero que seas mi esposa, cásate conmigo Haru!!!!_

_-Hagi!!!! siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Tsuna-san siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!_

_"Fin de la imaginación de H__aru"_

-ESO ES!!!!! -dice con sus ojos en forma de corazones y señalando hacia el cielo- HARU HARU PLAN DE AMOR!!! ENMARCHA!!!!!- y se va corriendo.

* * *

Se que es corto, pero prometo que el proximo sera mas largo. Es que queria subir esto como una pequeña introduccion en vez de subirlo con lo otro.

Por favor Reviews (y sean gentiles XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos los reviews ^^ no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos.

Tuve que trabajar duro pero al final lo pude hacer, aquí esta es segundo capitulo!!!!wiiiiiiiiiiiiii XD

Espero que lo disfruten y los personajes de Reborn no me pertenecen (por desgracias T.T).

pd: perdone la ortografía ^^

* * *

Tsuna corría pasillo abajo

Asustado

Llorando

Y extremadamente nervioso

Como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Después de todo, quien tuviera una pizca de conocimiento de lo que había pasado, entendería su terrible situación.

Todo empezó en el almuerzo cuando Yamamoto le dijo a gokudera (solo porque estaba aburrido y quería ver la reacción que esto causaba) que estaba considerando que el podría ser mejor mano derecha de lo que el era.

Por supuesto, esto no le hizo nada de gracia al peliplateado, ya que empezó a gritarle a Yamamoto cosas en italiano (y Dios solo sabe que dijo). Pero todo empeoro cuando Ryohei, quien al parecer había escuchado parte de lo que Yamamoto dijo, le empezó a gritar "ESO ES YAMAMOTO!!! MANO DERECHA DE TSUNA AL EXTREMO!!!!!!!!"

Eso fue más de lo que el peliplateado pudo soportar, mientras Tsuna hacia el intento de convencer a Ryohe y Yamamoto a que se callaran, Gokudera simplemente se levanto, con dinamita en mano, preparado para callar para siempre a eso dos, con la escusa de que le iba a demostrar quien era mas capas para ese trabajo.

Tsuna sudo frío, Yamamoto se reía de los "fuegos artificiales", Ryohei solo esperaba una pelea al extremo, Gokudera deseaba con ansias callarlos para siempre y los pobres compañeros de clases temían por sus vidas.

Así que tsuna nunca creyó que sentirse tan feliz de oír la voz de Reborn en estos momentos. Quien detuvo a Gokudera de su intentos asesinos.

-Ciaossu Gokudera!!!

- Reborn-san!!!- girándose hacia el pequeño infante- déjame demostrarles a esos idiotas que soy mejor mano derecha para Juudaime que ellos

-Reborn!!!!- interrumpe Tsuna- Dile que no hace falta…que es todo un mal entendido, dile Reborn, plis!!!

-Tonto tsuna, acaso no entiendes que cada uno de tus subordinados debe de entrenar para ser mas fuerte. –Mirando al peli-plateado- ve Gokudera

-Pero Reborn~!!!-Tsuna se iba a quejar pero fue interrumpido por Gokudera, quien se notaba totalmente confiado y decidido.

-JUUDAIME DEJAMELO TODO A MI!!! TE DEMOSTRARE QUIEN ES EL MEJOR!!

Y así se fue Gokudera del lugar, pero no sin antes de enviarle una mirada asesina al fanatico del baseball y al boxeador extremista.

Como resultado, Tsuna paso lo que quedaba de las clases buscando al italiano por el colegio, quién había desaparecido después del almuerzo sin dejar rastro. Así que cuando la campana del colegio sonó, se encontraba solo caminando por los pasillos (porque Yamamoto tenia unas practicas de baseball y tenia que irse temprano, y Reborn....mmm....ya se lo pueden imaginar), deseando que el italiano apareciera para poder salir de ahí, antes que alguien del comité de disciplina apareciera, para recordadle que esta prohibido estar en el colegio en horas después de clases, o peor aun Hibari se lo recordase.

El solo hecho de recordar su nombre, le daba escalofrío.

-"_Gokudera-kun donde estas?"-_pensó Tsuna, para después salir corriendo sin darse cuenta de que al final del pasillo se encontraba alguien

-Ouch!!!-Frotándose la frente con su mano, para después echar una mirada, a la persona con que choco.

Tsuna sudo frío.

Su respiración se corto.

Y si creía que lo del almuerzo fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado en el día se equivocaba.

Al frente de el se encontraba dos miembros del comité de disciplina, quienes no se veían muy contentos de con lo sucedido, y peor aun en su mirada y sonrisa, se podía ver sus perversas intensiones.

-Oooh...pero mira que tenemos aquí-Mirando a su compañero para después mirar a Tsuna- soy yo, o no se supone que no haya estudiantes después de clases?

-Sonriéndole a tsnua-no...no te equivocas.

-Mmm...perfecto- Acercándose a Tsuna para agarrarlo de la camisa y levantarlo del piso-Me pregunto...-mirando a su compañero- Que haría Hibari en es te caso?

-HIEE???!!!!N-O!!!YO-YO SO-SOLO ES-ESTABA BU-BUSCANDO U-N A-AMIGO...!!!- dijo tsnua, haciendo un intento de salvarse de lo que ya (podía imaginarse) que venia_- "POOOORQUUUEEEEEEE AAAAAA MIIIII!!!!"- _pensó Tsuna mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos

-Ignorando lo que dijo Tsuna- Hibari le daría una fuerte lección.

-Exacto!!-Mirando de nuevo al "pobre" Tsuna, para sonreírle y levantar un puño al aire- Prepárate para recibir tu castigo.

-Nooooooo!!!!!!

Tsuna cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero lo que no espero fue la explosión, que a pesar de ser leve, se sintió y se oyó muy cerca de el. Al instante sintió como las manos, que antes sujetaban su camisa, lo soltaron y como otras dos explosiones se hicieron sentir, junto con dos gritos desgarradores.

Tsuna callo al piso

Aun con sus ojos cerrados

Como si temiera ver lo que sucedido

Pero el peculiar llamado de _"JUUDAIME"_ lo convenció que era seguro de abrilos, y ahí estaba, en medio del pasillo, con dos cuerpos, cada uno a diferentes extremos de el, en el suelo, ventanas rotas, pedazos de pared desprendidos.

Pero a pesar de todo, estaba ahí, con la misma cara de confianza y determinación, con la que salio del almuerzo.

-JUUDAIME SE ENCUNTRA BIEN???!!!!- acercándose a tsuna.

-Gokudera-kun!!!- levantándose.

-Juudaime se encuentra bien??!!-pregunta de nuevo, en busca de una herida o un golpe en Tsuna

-Sonriendo- Me encuentro bien.

-Bien- dando un suspiro- porque como mano derecha no me lo perdonaría si-si algo malo le pasa a Juudaime, por mi culpa!!!- dice mientras se limpia las lagrimas que habían salido.

Tsuna solo se quedo observando, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de peliplateado, en situaciones como estas; y pensar que hace un momento iba a ser golpeado por dos miembros del comité de disciplina, y ahora (gracias a Gokudera) se encontraba a salvo.

-Hehehe!! al menos no nos topamos con Hibari...-de pronto su sonrisa abandono su rostro...su mirada se fijo en las ventanas, las paredes rotas, sin mencionar los cuerpos de dos jóvenes en el suelo; y se dio cuenta de su verdadera y horrible situacion...

HIBARI!!!!!!!

Si Hibari ve esto, seguramente serian mordidos hasta la muerte y eso era algo que no le agradaba a Tsuna. Así que con movimiento rápido le agarro la muñeca al peliplateado (quien no tenia la mas remota idea de lo que tsuna estaba haciendo), para después salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

Pero sin ni siquiera heber llegado a la otra esquina del pasillo, sintió que el peso de Gokudera era mayor, como si lo estuviera arrastrando completamente, pero lo que lo hizo para en seco, fue el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo y esa extraña sensación de peligro, que nunca le fallaba.

Definitivamente la suerte de Tsuna no estaba con el, su peor pesadilla estaba pasando ahora mismo. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar lo que su mano sostenía, era el la muñeca de Gokudera por supuesto, pero su dueño llacía en el piso, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quedar inconsciente, al perecer Hibari lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

Lo segundo que miro, era lo que más temía, era "EL", HIBARI KYOUYA en persona y no de buen humor al parecer; permanecía con su semblante enojado mirando cada detalle del pasillo, con las tofas en las manos, listo para atacar.

Así que cuando la enojada e intimidante mirada del pelinegro se poso sobre el…

Tsuna quiso morir

Deseo no haber nacido

Y maldijo su mala suerte

-JJuu-daiii-me-e-poniéndose de rodillas y soltándose del agarre de Tsuna- Juuda-iime vee-te..!!

-Pero Gokuder..

-Cortándole-juudaime no te preocupes, yo me encargare de, esto!!- Tomando las dinamintas en sus manos- CORRE JUUDAIME!!!!

-Volveré Gokudera-kun, aguanta por favor!!!

Sin mas peros se fue de ahí, no sin antes oír detrás del el, dos explosiones mas.

-----

Así fue como termino todo, ahora Tsuna se encontraba corriendo (aun por los pasillo) en buscar de Yamamoto para ayudar a Gokudera, porque después de todo a eso el se refería con que volvería.

Es por eso que no se espero que al final del pasillo que daba hacia la salida, fuera a chocar con otra persona.

-Ouch!!!- recordando lo que había pasado hace unos momentos-haaaaaa!!!!Por favor no mas!!!! Tengan piedad!!!! No mas!!!!- cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos, con los ojo cerrados.

-Haaaaaagiiiiiiii!!!!! Haru nunca le haría daño Tsuna-san!!!!

-Que!!!?-levantandose del suelo como un rayo-Haru??!!!Que haces aquí???!!!

-Haru, Haru- recordando la imaginación de ella-Haru vio que Tsuna-san no salía así que...- jugando con sus dedos, mientras se sonrojaba un poco- Así que decidió entrar para darte una sorpresa.-Extendiendo sus manos como esperando que el castaño la abrasara.

-Gota en la nuca- Haru no crees que era mejor que me esperaras en la casa?

-HAGI!!!!!- Haciendo un puchero- pero Haru solo quería ver a Tsuna-san!!!

-Haru no llores! si? Es que no es un buen momento lo que pasa es que...-parandose en seco- GOKUDERA-KUN!!! HARU TENEMOS QUE PEDIR AYUDA!!!

-HAGI????!!!!! Gokudera-san

-HARU GOKUDERA-KUN ESTA EN PELIGRO, DEBEMOS BUSCAR AYUDA...YAMAMOTO-KUN!!!DEVEMOS BUSCAR A YAMAMOTO-KUN!!!- pero justo cuando la agarro de las manos la voz de Hibari lo detuvo.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi

Haru giró su mirada y lo que vio no le gusto.

Ahí se encontraba un chico de cabello negro y con una mirada llena de furia, con unas cuantas manchas de sangre en su camisa, y en una mano un objeto metálico y en la otra…era lo que parecía ser el cuerpo semiconsciente del italiano.

-Traer explosivos esta estrictamente prohibido- Lanzando el cuerpo de italiano cerca de Tsuna y Haru- Por daños a la propiedad del colegio y estar en horarios fuera de clases- levantando sus tofas- Los morderé hasta la muerte!

Haru no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero la cinta que lucia el pelinegro en su brazo, le indicaba que era el presidente del comité de disciplina, lo que le hacia entender que lo que le hizo a Gokudera fue un modo de "disciplinar a los estudiantes"…

Pero los pensamientos de Haru fueron interrumpidos por la mirada de Hibari, que la analizaba de arriba abajo.

-HAGI!!!!

-La entrada de estudiantes de otro colegio esta estrictamente prohibida-sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras empezaba acercarse a ellos…

-"_Haru, piensa haru, si no haces algo Tsuna-san y Gokudera-kun van a ser golpeados…y a este ritmo quizás Haru también"_

_-_Asi que…-Acercándose mas…

_-"Piensa H__aru, piensa"-_Haru cerro los puños, respiro hondo como preparándose a gritar…

-Tendré que morderte hasta…-pero la voz de la castaña lo interrumpió.

-HARU SE REHUSA!!!!!!-La habitación que en silencio, Tsuna permanecía detras de Haru rogando que esta pudiera salir con vida, mientras sorprendentemente Hibari permanecía de pie con una cara de confusión o asombro- QUE CLASE DE DISIPLINA ES ESTA!!!!! GOLPEANDO A ESTUDIANTES SOLAMENTE POR ROMPER LAS REGLAS!!!!-acercándose a Gokudera para ayudarlo a pararse para salir de ahí.

-SI LO QUE QUERIAS ERA QUE HARU SE FUERA!! PUES LO HAS LOGRADO!!HARU SE VA!!!- empezando a caminar- HARU NO SOPORTA A LAS PERSONAS COMO TU!!-mirando a Tsuna-VAMONOS TSUNA-SAN!!

Así se fueron corriendo de aquel lugar dejando aun confundido Hibari.

* * *

Dejen reviews ^^ (hagan feliz a una chica hoy)


	3. Chapter 3

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! por fin termine, XD siento la gran demora pero es que ya estoy en clases. Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico.

Y los personaje de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen ( ni siquiera mi sexy Hibari-kun T.T)

-----------------------------

Ya era tarde, y los últimos rayos de sol que había, estaban desapareciendo. Pero al menos esto era una buena señal de que estaba ocurriendo un milagro, que todavía estaban vivos.

Por fin se habían detenido después de haber corrido toda la tarde, sintiéndose un poco, (solo un poco) seguro de que nada iba a ocurrir. Cada uno con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.

-ha-hagi…definitivamente haru pensó que no saldría de esta.

Al unísono los dos se giraron para verla a los ojos, haru definitivamente dijo una de sus comunes locuras, o una broma de muy mal gusto.

Tsuna fue el primero en romper el hielo.

-haru pero tu- tomando otra bocada de aire- pero tu no fuisteis quien nos salvaste

-no haru solo es taba haciendo lo que tsuna hizo una vez por haru- sonrojándose – cuando salvaste a haru de ahogarse haru vio esa misma determinación en tus ojos- respirando hondo- y por el poder del amor lo hice- sosteniendo sus manos en le pecho y mirando al cielo con ojos de corazones.

-gota en la noca- hehehe!!- risa nerviosa-¿que crees de eso gokudera-kun?- mirando al italiano

El aludido solo giró su cabeza al otro lado sin decir nada

-_ "_¿_quizás esta un poco irritado?"- _pensó tsuna tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

Pero la verdad es que no estaba irritado o enojado, sino que confundido y sorprendido, haru fue quien los saco de ese problema, la misma haru que el creía que simplemente era una estupida mujer que no era lo suficientemente buena para ser la mujer para su juudaime, ahora era la chica que había salvado a juudaime.

-Mirando a la castaña- "_talvez si podría ser una buena mujer para el juudaime…"-_ hubo una gran pausa en la mente…

_"Imaginación de gokudera"_

_"lo sentimos pero las imágenes proyectadas pueden ser muy perturbantes para algunas personas, así que por ende, he decido no poner las" (si claro¬¬)_

_"fin de la imaginación de gokudera"_

El cuerpo de gokureda se volvió piedra, cual quiera que hubiese sido lo que estaba pensando simplemente no le agrado en lo absoluto. ¿Aunque que exactamente no le gusto?

-¿hagi…gukudera-san estas bien?- acercándose a el

-girándose bruscamente-¿que? – la pregunta lo había cogido desprevenido

-haru pregunta- haciendo una pausa para tomar el brazo derecho del peliplateado examinado los golpes y con un semblante de preocupación-¿si estas bien?- el peliplateado se quedo estático mirando como haru examinaba su brazo, pero lo que no se espero, fue sentir como la mano de haru, que le acariciaba la mano, confundiendo una quemadura vieja con una herida, para después levantar sus inocentes ojos cafés- dime gokudera-san ¿esto te duele?

El rostro de italiano se torno rojo, y como si de soque eléctrico se tratase, separo las manos de haru de las de el.

-¡!ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO ESTUPIDA MUJER!!!- le grito, girándose rápidamente para esconder el sonrojo.-_"_ ¿_QUE FUE ESO?"_

_-!_ HAGI!!!! QUE MALO ERES GOKUDERA-SAN!!! HARU SOLO QUERIA AYUDAR!!!!- poniéndose en puntillas para estar al nivel de italiano

-¡!PUES NADIE TE PIDIO AYUDA, BUENA PARA NADA!!!-todavía dándole la espalda

-¡!ERES UN CABEZA HUECA, TERCO Y BRUTO!!!!! ADEMAS HARU NO ES ESTIPUDA, NI BUENA PARA NADA!!!

-¡!NO...ES CIERTO!!- girando se al fin para ver a la castaña a los ojos- ¡!ERES ESO Y MUCHO MAS!!!

Los dos se quedaron echando chispas por los ojos, mirándose como dos perros rabiosos antes de pelear y peor aun tsuna se encontraba al otro lado sin saber que hacer para separarlos.

-HAHAHAHA!!! Hay cosas que nunca cambian- dijo una voz conocida

Los tres se giraron sus cabezas para ver de quien se trataba.

Ahí se encontraba el fanático del baseball, yamamoto, con Reborn en su hombro izquierdo.

-yamamoto-kun- dijo tsuna, agradecido la interrupción

-riendo un poco-hola tsuna- mirando a hacia atrás, donde se encontraba haru y gokudera- ¡!hahaha!! Ya entendí, gukudera estaba jugando de nuevo a la mafia- refiriéndose al mal estado en que se veía gokudera.

Todo se quedaron callados, con una gota en la nuca, sin entender el comentario de yamamoto.

- tsuna, nana te esta buscando- dijo reborn para romper el silencio

-¡!¿que?!

-interrumpiendo- Cierto, nana estaba preocupada de que algo te había pasado que nos mando reborn y a mi a buscarlos, pero no te preocupes le dije que posiblemente estaban jugando a la mafia- mirando a gokudera para sonreírle- ¿verdad gokudera?

A gokudera le salio una vena, y juro que si no lo pudo matar en el almuerzo lo haría ahora, pero se desitio de eso cuando se dio de cuenta de que todas sus dinamitas las había acabado con hibari. Maldijo es nombre y a la persona.

-¡!hagi!! ¿nana-san nos esta buscando?- caminado a donde yamamoto

-si- respondió reborn- pero, ¿cuéntame tsuna por que la demora?- sonriendo por debajo

-la piel de tsuna se volvió de gallina, y cuanto odiaba ese sentimiento. Pero recordar lo de la tarde no le hacia nada de bien-_"posiblemente ya reborn sabe y como siempre solo quiere burlse de mi"_- poniendose depresivo

-¡!!HARU LE DIO UNA LECCION A LA TEMIBLE BESTIA IRRITABLE!!!!- grito haru, contestando la pregunta de reborn

yamamoto se quedo sin entender nada, reborn sonrío para sus adentros, tsuna se le formo una gota en la nuca, gokudera se puso depresivo y haru permanecía con una sonrisa, como si no hubiese dicho algo raro.

- es cierto, reborn-san- dijo gokudera acercándose, para después arrodillarse- lo siento reborn-san, juudaime, he fallado como mano derecha- mirando a tsuna- puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca juudaime

-gokudera-kun no te preocupes por eso, además si tu no hubiese llegado quizás yo no estaría bien, sino lleno de moretones por todos lados- extendiendo le la mano- gracias a ti estoy bien, gracias gokudera- termino diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-mirando a tsuna-juuidaime...- saliéndose las lagrimas- pero lo que dijo yamamoto

-¡!hahahah eso!!!- rio mientras se rascaba la cabeza- solo fue una pequeña broma!!hahahaha!!!

gokudera se quedo estático y si las miradas pudieran matar, definitivamente yamamoto estaría muerto

-_"si solo tuviera mis dinamitas"-_pensó gokudera mientras se consolaba imaginado lo que pudiera hacer.

-tsuna- llamo reborn, brincando del hombro de yamamoto para la cabeza de tsuna

-si- alzando la mirada hacia arriba

-¿que pasara cuando hibari decida cobrar sus venganza?-pregunto reborn

-¡!aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

-¿que ocurre juudaime?

Acercándose todo el mundo, para ver lo que ocurría con tsuna

-hi-hibari-san quera venganza mas tarde- tragando saliva- y si haru no esta... ¿a quien tu crees que moldera hasta la muerte?

gokudera, haru y yamamoto sudaron frío

Después de todo ellos sabían cual era el precio que pagar por ser mordido hasta la muerte

Se podía respirar una atmósfera de tensión, preocupación, ni siquiera yamamoto tenia una sonrisa en estos momentos. Pero el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de haru

-¡!tsuna-san...no te preocupes, haru tiene un plan que no fallara!!!

-¡¿de que demonios tu hablas idiota?!- dijo el italiano irritado

-¡!¿hagi?!!!-haciendo puchero- gukudera-kun haru no es idiota.-tomando aire- Al contrario haru tiene el mas perfecto plan del mundo- levantando un dedo al cielo

gukudera iba a gritar algo, pero la mano de yamamoto en su hombro lo detuvo

-¡!hahaha!!! haru cuéntame- mirándola fijamente- ¿cual es exactamente tu plan?

-_"hagi...yamamoto-san es tan gentil"-_ poniéndose seria para entonces levantar un puño al aire, mientas (extrañamente) un background de un sol con una ola chocando con las piedras, aparecía detrás de ella- !!SE TRATA DE HARU HARU PLAN DE AMANSAR A LA BESTIA IRRTABLE!!!!! EN MARCHA!!!

Y sin mas palabras salio de ahí dejando a unos 3 jóvenes confundidos y aun bebe gustosamente entretenido

-------------------------------------------------

El primero en romper el silencio fue yamamoto quien no pudo dejar de reírse, seguido de gokudera, quien visiblemente irritado, le empezó a gritar...y un tsuna que se giro rápidamente a reborn para pedir ayuda.

-¡!¿QUE COÑO TE PASA?!!! - agarrando a yamamoto por el cuello de la camisa- ¡!¿ACASO EL BASEBALL TE ACOMIDO LAS ULTIMAS NEURONAS QUE TE FALTABAN O FUERON LAS MUCHAS HORAS BAJO EL SOL QUE TE LAS QUEMARON??!!!!!- respirando ondo- ¡!¿ACASO NO TEDAS CUENTA DE LA SITUACION QUE TENEMOS AQUI?!!

-dejándose de reír un poco (solo un poco)- lo siento gokudera, es que...es que- tornándose ligeramente las mejillas rosado y mirado por donde haru se había ido hace un momento- ciertamente haru es una chica muy interesante

gokudera no supo porque, pero lo ultimo que dijo, provoco que rápidamente soltase el agarre de la camisa.

Pero mas extraño y desconocido fue la sensación de enojo, rabia y desconfianza que surgió de el. No sabia decir que gesto del beisbolista desagrado mas, si el leve sonrojo o en como había un significado oculto en sus palabras, o mejor aun, ambas...

Así que con un sonido de irritación, se giro a donde tsuna, quien al parecer, trataba de tener una conversación razonable con reborn.

Después de todo no quería seguir viendo la sonrisa y mirada estupida que tenia el "idiota" hacia la dirección hacia donde haru se había dirigido.

-----------------------

Gracias a todos mis lectores no saben cuanto me anima leer sus reviews espero que les haya gustado, (en especial a Suigin Walker quien me anima mucho)

Espero no tardar tanto pero, ciertamente mi semana esta muy cargada.T.T

Gracias a todos ^^

y dejen reviews aunque sea un "continualo"


	4. Chapter 4

!Hola a todos! Perdón mi demora en especial a Suigin Walker y a todos mis mas fieles lectores.

Pero aquí les traigo la conti, espero que les gusten.

Y porfavor perdonen mis errores ortográficos. ^^

* * *

Tsuna sabia que el dia de hoy no iba a ser un dia normar( aun que desde cuando los días de Tsuna son normales). Primero Reborn lo había levantado mas temprano de lo normal con la escusa de que el jefe de la familia debía de ser capas de sobrevivir sin dormir tanto.

Después, para su mala suerte en el desayuno, por solamente por cerrar sus ojos por diez segundos, entre Lambo y Reborn le robaron su comida y para colmo era su favorita y la ultima ración.

Así que con hambre y semidormido emprendía su a acostumbrado camino hacia el colegio.

Bostezando- ¡Ah! Estupido Reborn, ahora como se supone que voy a atender en las clases.

-¡OI! ¡Tsuna!-saludaba como de costumbre Yamamoto, acompañado de un no muy sociable Gokudera.

-Yamamoto-kun Gokudera-kun- girándose hacia ellos, mientras los dos jóvenes se apresuran a para unírseles a la caminata.

Una atmosfera de preocupación se podía observar entre los jóvenes, aun el peliplateado se le podía visualizar el leve semblante de preocupación que corría por su mente.

-"_¿Que rayos me pasa?" "¿No puede ser que este preocupado por esa estupida e idiota mujer?"_- mirando a tsuna de reojo, para entonces mirar al frente- _"No, es por juudaime, por su bienestar"-_ termina convenciéndose de si mismo de eso, pero cuando la imagen de la castaña le paso por su mente, no pudo evitar sentirse derrotado- ¡Mierda!- golpeando la pared mas cercana_-"…¿Que me esta pasando?"-_

Tsuna y Yamamoto solo se quedaron parados, con una gota en la nuca, viendo la figura de italiano ser consumido por un aura de depresión.

-¿Go,Gokudera-kun?- el aludido ni se inmuto por contestar.

-Déjalo tsuna, solo tiene que estar preocupado por cierta persona- dice Yamamoto, haciendo que el aludido(quien ahora llevaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas) se levantara de donde estaba irritado por el comentario

-¡Yo no estoy preocupado por esa estupida mujer! ¡Por mi, que Hibari haga con ella lo que se le venga en gana!- culmina.

-Sonriendo un poco- Pero quien dijo que era Haru de quien yo hablaba.

El italiano se quedo estático, sin poder creer que había caído una trampa de Yamamoto, pero antes que pueda asimilarlo bien el maniático de baseball se empieza a reír.

-Es broma, es broma- dando le un palmada al aun confundido peliplateado- claro que estamos hablando de Haru ¿De quien mas podría ser?- le dice mientras se jira a Tsuna(quien permanecía también estático sin entender lo que acababa de pasar), pero no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa desafiante al aun confundido Gokudera.

-Aun sin moverse de donde estaba, pensando en el comentario de Yamamoto-_"¿Que rayos fue eso?"- _y como si por arte de magia se tratara, lo invadió el mismo sentimiento que tubo cuando Yamamoto le dijo lo de Haru. Llevándose una mano al pecho_.-"¡¿Que me esta pasando?"_

-¡OI! Tsuna! ¿Que te dijo Reborn acerca de esto?

-Reborn, Reborn- tratando de pensar claramente- _"¿Acaso acabo de ver a Yamamoto sonreír le a Gokudera de una forma extraña?"_ – agitando la cabeza en forma de negación- _"No tiene que ser producto de mi imaginación, si, eso es…"_- bueno acerca de Reborn…esto…como explícales…

"_flash back de tsuna"_

_Tsuna se trataba de hablar con Reborn en su habitación por la noche._

_-¡R__eborn esto es serio! !Escúchame!- mirando al bebe, quien tomaba relajadamente un té como si todo estuviera a la perfección- no podemos dejar que Haru corra peligro, tenemos que hacer algo o Hibari la morderá hasta la muerte._

_- Hibari no va atacarla, si no sabe si es herb__ívoro o carnívoro._

_-Reborn de que tu hablas Hib__ari puede ser capas de golpear hasta a un niño._

_-Dejando la tasa de té__ en la mesa- Tonto tsuna aun no conoces a tus subordinados._

_-¿Pero,__ que te garantiza que Hibari no le a hará daño a Haru? ¿Que te hace pensar eso?._

_Tsuna se queda esperando la respuesta del bebe, quien permanece quieto en el centro de la habitación._

_-¿Reborn?_

_De repente de la nariz de Reborn sale una burbuja de moco, dejándole saber a Tsuna que era su hora de dormir._

_-¡NOOOO REBORN! _

"_Fin del flash back"_

-Prácticamente eso fue todo- dice dando un suspiro de resignación

-Pero a que se habrá referido Reborn con que Hibari no puede atacarla si no sabe si es herbívora o carnívora?- pregunta el Gokudera.

-No se, alguna idea Yamamoto?

El basebolista niega con la cabeza

-Bueno, pues no nos queda de otra que averiguarlo por nuestras cuenta el dia de hoy-dice mientras entran a la escuela para enfrentar lo menos inesperado.

* * *

Tan pronto que llegaron, supieron que algo andaba mal.

Miles de estudiantes salían de sus salones corriendo hacia el patio trasero de la escuela, otros simplemente se amontonaban por las ventanas para tener una vista desde el aire, como si algo grande fuera a suceder y los chicos solo se quedaban de pie sin saber que sucedía.

Perdiendo la paciencia el italiano(como siempre)-¡!QUE RAYOS! ¡!ESTA SUCEDIENDO!- cogiendo a un infortunado estudiante de el cuello de camisa- ¡TU! ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?

-¡AHHHH! ¡No me golpes!-

-¡Pues mas vale que hables rápido!- sacando las dinamitas.

-Gokudera-kun tranquilízate, por favor- decía Tsuna haciendo un intento fallido salvarle la vida al pobre e inofensivo estudiante.

-Est..esto una chica loca vestida de samurai, acaba de desafiar a duelo a Hibari-san, en el patio trasero…ahora porfavor suéltame.- justo cuando sintió que el agarre se aflojaba, aprovecho para salir huyendo de ahí- _¡!sabia que le debía hacer caso a mi horóscopo y quedarme en casa, hoy no es mi dia de suerte!-_ desapareciendo por los pasillos.

Los tres chicos se quedaran mirándose los unos a los otros y como si pudieran leerse los pensamientos salieron corriendo al patio trasero de la escuela, esperando en vano que la chica que estuviese ahí no fuera Haru.

Lo primero que hizo tsuna cuando llego y vio como cientos de estudiantes hacían un circulo al rededor de un improvisado campo de batalla, fue buscar a Kyoko y Rhyoei entre ellos.

-Viendo a la rubia de ojos mostaza- ¡!Kyoko!- llegando a donde estaba ella.

-¡Tsuna, Gokurera-kun, Yamamoto-kun! ¿Vienen a ver la obra teatral improvisada de Haru-chan y Hibari-san?- les dice sonriendo de lo mas natural.

-Sin poder creer lo que acaba de oír- ¡¿QUE?

-Si, la anciana que esta aquí me lo dijo, que es una obra para medir el nivel de improvisación de ambas escuelas, en este caso la de Haru-chan y la nuestra? ¿Verdad oni-chan?

-¡!Siiiii! ¡Eso es Haru, actúa a lo extremo!-

Los tres se solo se quedaron con unas caras inexpresivas, como si no pudieran entender lo que le acababan de explicar. El primero en reaccionar fue Tsuna que bajo su mirada a algo que había al lado de Kyoko, para solo toparse con lo figura de Reborn vestido de anciana con kimono.

-¡!Kukuku!Ciassu!- saludando a los chicos- Espero que les guste la obra.

-¡!REBORN!-agachándose cerca del bebe,- ¿Que esta sucediendo?

-Tonto Tsuna- girándose hacia donde esta Haru y Hibari- Porque no lo ves por ti mismo.

Haciéndole caso al comando de Reborn, giro su cabeza para poder ver lo que sucedía.

* * *

A un lado Haru se encontraba preparándose mentalmente para la batalla.

-"_¡!Bien echo Haru!" "Ya estas al frente de la gran bestia irritable y no te puedes echar para atrás." "Tu mas que nadie te as preparado para este dia_".- cerrando los ojos para tomar una bocada de aire-_"¡Aquí voy!"_

Por otra parte Hilari veía con irritaron la causante de su mal humor.

-Mirándola con desprecio de arriba abajo- "_Como puede ser que esta insignificante y ridícula mujer sea la causante de mi falta de sueno_"- recordando que la primera vez que la vio no pudo atacarla- "No lo entiendo, por un momento crei que era una simple herbívora, pero después, su cara…su cara reflejo una determinación y fuerza que no tenia"- haciendo un sonido de molestia- "Esto no tiene sentido"

Haru alzando la espada de bambú hacia un no muy contento de Hibari- ¡!Tu dictador insensible!

Mirando la mucho mas Molesto que antes.

- ¡Como te atreves a tratar a la gante como si no fueran nada! Las personas tienen sentimientos y también sienten! Ellos no se merece que tu los trates como si no fueran nada!-tragando saliva-¡!Como no cambies tu forma de ser, Haru se vera obligada a enseñarte como hacerlo!

-Si lo que querías era que te mordiera hasta la muerte, tus deseos son concedidos- sacando las tofas.- normal mente no pierdo mi tiempo con herbívoras como tu, pero como veo que realmente quiere que lo haga lo are.-

-"_¡!HAGI! En Verdad la bestia irritable va atacar a haru! ¡Es peor de lo que haru pensaba!"- _tomando posición de batallas

cuando haru vio la tofa de Hibari se avecinarse hacia ella, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero sin embargo…

* * *

en el publico

-¡!Que rayos!-grito gokudera cuando vio como pelinegro se abalanzo hacia haru- ¡!Como se atreve ese maldito atacarla!-girándose para percatarse que Yamamoto que se encontraba al lado de él, apretando los puños con ira- "Tenemos que hacer algo"-buscando a Tsuna- ¡Juuidame!

Tsuna se encontraba de vuelta en el piso tratando de hablar con Reborn.

-Reborn, tu dijiste que no le iba hacer daño

- No lo hará, mira.- a puntando hacia Haru

si Tsuna creía que los milagros no existían, pues acababa de presenciar uno.

Hibari se había que dado inmóvil, con la tofa a centímetros de la espada de bambú de Haru, sin saber que le sucedía.

-Mirando embobado la cara de Haru- "_por que no puedo usar toda mi fuerza"_- dándole un pequeño empujo a la espada para retroceder tres pasos para atrás_- "No, no puedo demostrar debilidad ante una herbívora tan débil como ella."_

Esta vez Hibari se abalanza de nuevo para atacarla.

Hagi- colocando de nuevo la espada de bambú en forma de defensa

Con una fuerte tofaso, Hibari mando a volar la espada, dejando así a Haru en completamente indefensa.

- "_Me pregunto si la golpeo, entonces seré capas de poder quitarme de encima su imagen, podré dejar de hacer cosas herbívoras ante ella_."- apretando las tofas con sus manos- "_Vale la pena averiguarlo"- _lanzándole un tofaso.

pero justo cuando la tofa le iba a dar a Haru, el sonido de dos objetos metálicos se hace presente.

Yamamoto se encontraba de pie, frente a Hibari, con la espada bloqueando el ataque.

-Siento interrumpir la obra, pero siempre he estado en desacuerdo, que el hombre golpe a las mujeres- poniéndose serio- así que si te atreves de nuevo a tratar de herir a Haru, yo mismo me are cargo que la pagues bien caro.

-Takeshi Yamamoto ¿Esto es acaso una amenaza?

- no, una advertencia

-No le permito a herbívoros como tu a venir y advertir me cosas a mi, así que te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Si puedes-sonriendo con un aire de confianza.

Los Yamamoto y Hibari solo esperaban por demostrar quien era el mejor, mientras los demás estudiantes miraban la supuesta obra completamente interesados en lo que hiba a pasar (especialmente Ryohei que no dejaba de gritar "!Pelea al extremo!"), y Tsuna, solo rogaba y esperaba que esto acabase, sin ningún herido o muerto

Pero la atmosfera de tensión fue rota por Haru, quien se puso entre medio de los dos chicos evitando la confrontación.

Mirando a Yamamoto- Yamamoto-san Haru agradece que la quieras ayudar, pero no te preocupes Haru tiene un plan que no fallara- dice sus con sus mejillas levemente rosadas.

Lo siguiente que hizo Haru, cogiendo a Hibari desprevenido, con un ágil y rápido movimiento, se le tiro encima de él, para abrazarlo y míralo con una cara de determinación- ¡!Haru Haru plan de amansar a la gran bestia irritable con el poder del amor! ¡!En marcha!- para después plantarle un gran beso en la mejilla derecha.

Ese dia toda la escuela fue testigo de dos cosas: La mejor obra improvisada de toda su vida y la cara completamente roja de Hibari.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leerlos, a todos los que me dejaron comentarios,(no saben cuan feliz me hace leerlos) y a Suigin Walker(que aunque hace tiempo no hablo con ella me ayudo mucho) Gracias ^^

Por favor dejen reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Perdonen la demora. Pero desde que empecé a trabajar y entre en la universidad, mi vida no a sido lo mismo.

Gracia a todos los que me dejaron comentarios.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Suigin Walker quien siempre medio animo para continuarlo y a Shald120 que fue la que me dio el impulso para por fin continuarlo. ¡Gracias!

Y los personaje de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen ( ni siquiera mi sexy Hibari-kun T.T)

Y perdonen mis faltas ortografías.

* * *

Cap 5

Eran las 5 am cuando se oye un leve grito en la habitación.

Haru acababa de tener una pesadilla o así ella la quería llamar. Llevo sus manos a su cuello en busca de alguna señal de que si era verdad lo que acababa de soñar o solo un sueño.

Después de todo, con lo sucedido en el día de hoy, no es nada fuera de lo normal que haiga soñado con eso.

* * *

Haru separa suavemente sus labios de la majilla de Hibari. Para toparse con la cara completamente roja y sorprendido de Hibari.

Dándole tiempo a Haru, primera vez desde que se topo con Hibari, para poder admirar con detenimiento las facciones del Hibari. Observar el cabello azabache, ver las finas pero masculinas facciones de cara, que lo hacían ver un chico guapo y por ultimo sus cautivantes ojos azul plateado.

Asi que sin poder explicarlo, como si de un poder mayor la controlase, Haru retiro su mano que aun yacían en los hombros del susodicho, para posarlos en le majilla de este. Preguntándose así misma como esta criatura hermosa pudiera ser la misma bestia hostil de hace unos minutos.

Sorprendentemente Hibari le permitió tocarlo. Tensándose ante el tacto de la castaña, relajándose al instante al volver a mirar los ojos de la castaña. Sintiendo al instante como si el tiempo se detuviera consigo, como si esos grandes ojos café lo invitara a perderse en su mirada.

Si no hubiera sido por el ruido de los aplausos de los estudiantes, hubieran permanecido así por mas tiempo.

El primero en sepárese fue Hibari, que aun con sus mejillas rojas, logro mandar una mirada asesina a los estudiantes.

-Mirada asesina- Tienen 5 segundos para volver a sus salones o…-Saliendo un aura negra- los morderé hasta la muerte.

No habían pasado ni un segundo, cuando ya la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba corriendo hacia sus salones con lagrimas en los ojos, rogando a Dios que no fueran la próxima victima de Hibari.

Bueno, casi todos los estudiantes ya que los únicos que permanecieron fue, Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryhoe, Reborn y Yamamoto. Que permanecían sin poder creer lo que habían visto con sus propios ojos.

-Quitando la mirada de los estudiante y dirigiéndola a Haru- ¡Tu!

-¡Hagi! "Que me va hacer ahora" –Asustada con la mirada de Hibari

-Vienes conmigo ahora.- le dijo mientras la cogía de la muñeca a la fuerza y la llevaba corriendo o casi arrastrándola hacia una de las esquinas del el colegio.

En ese momento Haru no sabia que hacer. Dentro de si, algo le decía que no debería de seguirlo, pero por una extraña razón ella sabia que él no le iba hacer daño. Además de que podía oír los gritos preocupados gritos de Yamamoto y Gokudera a lo lejos. "Lo siento Yamamoto y Gokudera-san, pero no se preocupen Haru estará bien" pensó para entonces apresurar el paso y seguir a la bestia.

Hibari se detuvo en una esquina del colegio donde había una simple pared, pero al mover un simple ladrillo se abrió una estrecha puerta.

-"Hagi, la bestia tiene hasta pasadizos secretos en el colegio." "Esto es casi como el fantasma de la opera"

-Sin todavía soltar su muñeca y sin mirarla- ¡Entra! – le ordeno.

Tragando saliva, Haru entro primero, se seguida por él. Estando dentro del desconocido y oscuro pasillo, alumbrado solo por una tenue luz en de una vieja bombilla, Hibari decide romper el silencio.

-Apretando un poco la muñeca de la castaña- ¿Cual es tu nombre herbívora?

-Frunciendo el seño por el apretón- Miura, Miura Haru.

Moviéndose rápidamente y bruscamente, sostenido ambas muñecas y llevándolas hacia arriba de la cabeza de la castaña mientras que la aprisionaba contra la pared.

-Acercando su rostro- ¿Dime Miura Haru, que realmente quieres? ¿Agotar mi paciencia o humillarme al frente de todo el mundo? Por que de los dos casos, como quiera serás mordida hasta a muerte.

-¡No!- sonrojándose un poco por la cercanía- Haru solo quiere enseñarte que golpear a la gente esta malo- mirando hacia a bajo bien sonrojada- Haru quería hacerte cambiar por medio del…del..- poniéndose mas roja.

-Habla herbívora, no tengo todo el día-poniéndose impaciente, pero extrañamente cautivado por el rojo carmesí de las mejillas.- "De que rayos hablara la herbívora y por que se sonroja tanto."- acercando mas su rostro para ver mejor.

-"Haru tu puedes. No me digas que ahora que tienes la oportunidad de explicarte no lo vas hacer."- mirando de reojo- "Hagi, pero por que se tiene que acercar tanto"-suspirando- "Aquí Voy"

-Lo que Haru quería decir es que, quería acerté cambiar por medio del… ¡AMOOOR!- levantando el rostro para encontrarse a un centímetro del rostro del peli-negro.

-Soltándola de repente al oír la palabra, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas- ¿Amor?- mirándola como a un bicho raro.

-Si, Amor.- saliéndole corazones de sus ojos y apareciedo un brillo detrás de ella como si una luz la alumbrase. (no pregunten de donde Haru saca tantos efectos especiales)-¡La fuerza que hace mover al universo, el sentido de la vida y el sentimiento mas fuerte que puede sentir el ser humano! ¡Eso es el Amor!- termina con un puño hacia el cielo.

-Sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo- Enséñame.- contesto Hibari para llevarse rápido una mano a la boca, tratando en vano de evitar que no saliera lo que había dicho.

-¡Hagi! "Acaso la gran bestia quiere cambiar"-sonriéndole sinceramente- Haru acepta. Pero la Bestia me tiene que prometer que hará todo lo que Haru le diga.

-¿Bestia?-frunciendo el ceño.

-Perdón. Haru nunca había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar formalmente tu nombre.

-Pensándolo por unos momentos.- Hibari Kyoya.

-Hibari, Hibari- llevándose un dedo a la barbilla memorizando el nombre- Muy bien Hibari-san, ahora me tienes que prometer que harás todo lo que te diga- señalándolo con un dedo he inflando sus cachetes.

-NO.

-¡Hagi!

-Solo hare todo lo que corresponda, para entender esa cosa que llamas…amor.

- Sonriendo- Muy bien, trato echo.- alzando la mano para estrecharla con la de Hibari, cerrando así oficialmente el trato.- y ahora si me disculpas- soltando la mano de Hibari- Haru tiene que encontrase con sus amigos que tienen que estar muy preocupados por ella.

La castaña dirigió su mirada hacia la pared por donde había entrado, tratando de encontrar en vano el ladrillo que habría de abrir la puerta. Esperando que el peli-negro se fuera por su camino. Pero lo que no se espero fue, como unas fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura y sentir el cálido aliento de Hibari en su cuello.

-Susurrándole-Este sábado.

-¿Que?-completamente roja.

-Este sábado a las 8:00 am me vas a enseñar y mas vale que no estés tarde…- estrechándola un poco mas contra su cuerpo para morder con sus labios (no con sus dientes) levemente el cuello de la castaña.- o te morderé hasta la muerte.

Pero antes que Haru pudiera asimilar lo que había pasado, Hibari abrió la puerta y la empujo suavemente hacia fuera.

Permaneció Haru, toda roja, en el mismo lugar estática, sin poder moverse hasta que los gritos de Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Así fue como termino su día siendo interrogada por sus amigos, tratando de convencerlos que Hibari no le había echo nada. Bueno nada malo. Claro tampoco les dijo acerca del trato que ella hizo con la bestia.

Sonrojándose ante el recuerdo de su cuerpo y la fingida mordida. Para entonces mirar el reloj en su tocador.

-¡Hagi! Son las 3:45 am. Haru tiene que descansar ahora o no va poder levantarse mañana.

Cubriéndose una vez mas con la sabana, Haru intento dormirse una vez más en vano. Por que la imagen de cierto peli-negro en sus sueños no la dejaba descansar. Mucho menos las ultimas palabras que recordaba antes de sentir una presión en su cuello en el sueño:

"Te morderé hasta la muerde"

* * *

Haru se encontraba caminado por las calles del pueblo de camino a su escuela. Completamente cansada y con bolsas negras debajo de los ojos, por falta de sueño.

-Aaawh! Haru despierta recuerda hoy es Viernes.-alzando las manos al cielo- El día más bello de la semana y el día del examen de matemática.-Entristeciéndose por unos segundos, para volver a dándose unas palmadas en la cara- ¡Despierta Haru!

-Suspirando pesadamente-"Si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido sueño ahora estaría llena de energía. Lo peor de todo es que mañana tengo que verlo"-recordando lo pasado, para tocar por instinto su cuello-"¿Por que tuvo que hacer eso?"-Sonrojándose.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona.

-¡Yo! ¡Haru!

-¡Haaaaaaaaa!-brincando del susto, causando que casi se callera. Pero unos brazos la sostuvieron por la cintura evitando la caída. Girando el rostro para ver quien era.

-¿Yamamoto-san?

-Lo siento Haru por haberte asustado. No fue mi intención.- pensando un poco si soltarla o disfrutar un poco mas de su calidez. Suspirando un poco para entonces dejarla ir.

-No te preocupes Yamamoto-san, después de todo es mi culpa por estar muy concentrada pensando.

-¿Pensando? ¿Hay acaso algo que te moleste? ¿Sucede algo Haru?-Mirándola con semblante preocupado.

-Negando con la cabeza- No es nada Yamamoto-san, solo que hoy no pude dormir bien.- sonriéndole sinceramente- Gracias por preocuparte por mi.

-Mirándola inseguro por unos momentos-Haru, me permites acompañarte al colegio.

-¡Hagi! Pero Yamamoto-san no quiero ser una molestia.

-Para nada Haru, para mi seria un placer.-sonriéndole.

-Sonrojándose un poco, para sonreír inocentemente- Gracias "Pero que gentil es"

Después de 5 min en de caminar en silencio, el basebolista rompe el silencio.

-Haru, por casualidad esta interesada en como usar una katana-le pregunta Yamamoto mientras le dedica una leve sonrisa.

-Si, Haru siempre a querido aprender un poco de artes marciales desde pequeña.

-¿Por que?

-Mirando hacia el piso y sonrojándose un poco- Quizás pensaras que Haru es un poco rara. Pero desde pequeña a Haru le a gustado ver películas de Kun Fu con su padre- riéndose un poco- Hasta a veces Haru salía corriendo de su casa con una badana en la frente tirando patadas hacia el aire. Algo así.

Tomando posición de ataque, para empezar a tirar patadas.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Kyaaaaaaa!- volviendo a la normalidad, para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa a Yamamoto- Ese fue mi primer cosplay. ^^

-Haru.-mirándola embobado.

-¿Si?

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar los básico.

-¡Hagi! En verdad le vas a enseñar a Haru a como usar la katana- le responde Haru con visible emoción.

-La mira y se acerca hacia el rostro de la chica- Eso y mucho mas te quedo enseñar. Tu, solo pide. Pero primero- haciendo una señal con el dedo para que se acerque a él.

-¿Mh?- acercándose a Yamamoto.

Yamamoto se inclina al oído de Haru, para susúrrale algo. Al terminar se aleja caminado hacia el colegio de Haru para ser seguido por ella.

-Ven Haru, se te va hacer tarde para las clases, además que hoy cuando terminen las clases te voy a esperar afuera para enseñarte lo básico en el dojo de mi casa. No lo olvides ok.

Por su parte la susodicha permanecía de pie con las mejillas rojas, con su rostro visiblemente sorprendido.

-"Que fue eso"-volviendo a la realidad para empezar a caminar.

Pero Haru estaba segura que nunca iba a olvidar dos cosas que ella nunca en su vida llego creer saber.

aliento de Yamamoto era exquisitamente cálido.

nunca olvidara lo que le acabo de decir:

"Haru, solo quiero que sepas que tu no eres rara. En mi opinión eso es lo que mas me gustas de ti, tu todo. Lo especial que puedes llegar hacer."

-Volviéndose los ojos como remolinos- ¡Hagi! Tsuna-san…Lo siento…por un momento creo que te fui infiel"

* * *

Muy bien espero que le allá gustado. Pobre Hibari no sabe lo que le espera. Haru cuando aprenderás que Tsuna no lo importa que le seas infiel. XD

Perdón por los errores ortográficos, mas tarde edito de nuevo el cuento pero por ahora solo quiero que lo disfruten y no se preocupen ya tengo mitad del otro capitulo echo. XD

Dejen comentarios por favor, ellos son la razón por la cual estoy continuando este fic después de tanto tiempo.

Gracias por leer mi fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Perdonen la tardanza, si estoy viva solo tuve un año muy fuerte. -.- Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Aquí les dejo con el capitulo 6. :)

Los personaje de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen ( ni siquiera mi sexy Hibari-kun T.T)

* * *

Las clases se habían acabado en el colegio de Haru, pero la castaña se encontraba visiblemente deprimida al salir.

-"Hagi…como puede ser que Haru haya fallado en el examen de matemática."-soltando un suspiro de resignación.- "Estupido sueño no me dejo que Haru se concentrase."

Mirando para la entrada para ver como un grupo de chicas rodeaban algo o alguien.

Chica uno: -Pero mira que guapo.

Chica numero dos:-¡Siii! ¿Quien será? ¿A quien estará esperando?

Chica numero tres:-Quien sabe quizás esta buscando a su princesa perdida.-Poniendose los ojos de corazones a la chica- ¡Mi príncipe estoy aquí! ¡Lista en cuerpo y alma para que me tomes!-Abriendo los brazos.

Haru con gota en la nuca mirando a sus compañeras de clases. "¿Hagi? ¿pero quien será ese?"-pensando un poco-"mmm príncipe…." Imaginándose a Tsuna vestido con un atuendo ridículo con corona y encima de un caballo blanco.

-"¡¿Ooh mi dulcinea donde has estado todo este tiempo?!"

-"Oooh Tsuna-kun siempre he estado esperándote. Siempre te he sido fiel….(recordando lo de Yamamoto y Hibari)"al menos en cuerpo….." –abriendo los brazos como su compañera de clases-"¡Tómame, llévame contigo!" -para después ir cabalgando junto a tsuna en un romántico atardecer.

fin~ (nota de autora: Haru necesitas un psiquiatra urgente ¬¬)

-¡Hagi! ¿Será Tsuna-kun?

Acercándose solo para encontrarse con la figura de Yamamoto quien le sonreía a las chicas. Mientras esperaba la salida de cierta castaña.

-¡Haru!-saludando a Haru sonrientemente.

-¡Aaah! ¡Yamamota-san!-De volviendo el saludo. Para después sentir la mirada de todas las chicas encima suyo.

-Caminado hacia ella- Vez Haru como te lo prometí. Aquí estoy listo para recogerte he irnos a mi casa.-Acercándose a ella para entrelazar su brazo con el de ella para guiarla- Que si somos afortunados nos da tiempo para comer algo antes de empezar el entrenamiento.

-Dejándose guiar por el brazo de Yamamoto, para sonreír inocentemente.- Ok Yamamoto san. ^^

Pero al empezar a caminar fuera de la escuela junto a el basebolista no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió y una sensación de miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-"¡Hagi! ¿Pero que es esto?"

-¿Estas bien Haru?

-Si, Yamomoto-kun. Es solo un pequeño escalofrió.-Sonriéndole tiernamente.

Y así se fueron.

Ignorando las miradas asesinas y de envidia de parte de sus compañeras hacia Haru.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres, cuatros….-yamamoto llevaba la cuenta mientras Haru hacia una repeticiones con la espada de bamboo.

Deteniéndose- ¡Hagi!… Yamamoto san esto es inútil.-dijo haru mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.- Ya llevamos una hora y Haru no a logrado aprender ni siquiera la posición bien de la katana. Lo siento Yamamoto-san, pero Haru no es muy buena con la katana.

-No digas eso Haru-le contesta gentilmente Yamamoto.

Negando con la cabeza-Lo siento Yamamoto-san, por Haru haber desperdiciado tu tiempo. -.-

Pero justo cuando Haru se iba a mover, sintió los brazos de Yamamoto rodearla desde atrás y sus manos posándose sobre las de ella como se quisiera guiarla.

Haru no sabia que hacer por primera vez sentía el cuerpo de un hombre tan cercano al suyo. Desde la posición donde estaba ella podía sentir la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Yamamoto.

-"¡Hagi! ¿Pero que esto que estoy sintiendo?"-pensaba mientras sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por el pecho.

Acercando su boca hacia el cuello de la castaña, para susurrarle levemente.

-Veras Haru lo único que tienes que hacer es relajarte- dijo mientras movía sus manos hacia los brazos de la castaña.-Sentir como la katana se vuelve una extensión de tu cuerpo –moviendo suavemente su mano de la muñeca de Haru al codo y de vuelta a la muñeca-Es simplemente ser uno con ella-termina mientras da una ultima repetición del movimiento junto a Haru.

-¿Entendiste ahora Haru?-pregunto acercando su boca a su oído.

Haru solo permanecía de pie sin saber que hacer. Además de estar completamente roja como un tomate estaba teniendo graves problemas de concentración con la cálida respiración de Yamamoto tan cerca de su cuello.

-"¡Hagi! ¿Pero que me esta pasando?"-cerrando los ojos-"Quizás Haru este sufriendo de la presión. ¡Eso es! Eso tiene que ser la presión de Haru presión. Haru tiene que alimentarme mas sanamente."

Pero antes que pueda contestar una voz familiar la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede saber que carajo están haciendo?

Ahí se encontraba el guardián de la tormenta visiblemente enojado.

-¡Hagi!-soltándose un poco del agarre de Yamamoto.-¿Qué haces aquí Gokudera-san?

-Yo pregunte primero estúpida mujer.

-¡Hagi! Por que me contestas así.-molestándose- Yamamoto-san solo le estaba enseñando a usar la katana a Haru.-cruzando los brazos- Ahora contesta tu.

-¿¡Que!?-mirándola sorprendido.

-Metiéndose en la conversación-Si, Gokudera ¿Por que estas aquí?-dijo de forma burlona.

-Yo…yo-sonrojándose levemente- "¿si Gokudera que haces aquí?"-se pregunto así mismo sabiendo en el fondo que solo la respuesta. El estaba buscando a Haru. –No es de sus incumbencia.

-¡Eso no es justo!-acercándose al peliplateado- ¡Haru te dijo el por que, se supone que tu también lo digas!- deteniéndose al frente de el-¿Acaso también vienes a tomar clases de katana con Yamamoto?

-¡Que dijistes estúpida mujer! Ni en sus sueños pienso tener a ese idiota como maestro.

-¡Hey yo estoy aquí!-dijo yamamoto fingiendo estar herido.

-¡Callate idiota!

-¡Hagi! ¡No llames a Yamamoto asi!-molestandose aun más.

-¡Yo lo llamamo como se me venga en gana!-tomando un poco de aire- ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA!

Haru y gokudera empezaron a discutir pero fueron interrumpidos por una música rara.

Ay ee ay ee ay!  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky!

Ay ee ay ee ay!  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky!

Ay ee ay ee ay  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
Ay ee ay ee ay!  
Where's my Samurai!

-¿Que demonios es eso?-tratando de buscar de donde proviene el sonido.

-¡Hagi!-buscando en el bolsillo de su falda el celular.-Estoy tarde, dentro de una hora van a comenzar las aventuras del "Capitán en calzones".-recogiendo el mochila del piso. Gracias Yamamoto-san. Nos vemos otro día.

Empezando a caminar para irse.

-Espera Haru-caminado hacia donde Haru a donde ella.

-¿Hagi?-mirando a Yamamoto.

-Te quiero acompañar hasta tu casa.-le dijo mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

-Mirándolo sorprendida-Yamamoto-san.

Gokudera solo miraba con rabia la estúpida escena, sin saber por que estaba tan molesto. El solo recordar la imagen del idiota tan cerca de SU Haru lo llenaba de rabia.

Poniéndose las mejillas rosadas. "¿Acabo de pensar lo que creo que pensé? ¿Mi Haru?"

Pero antes de Haru contestase y Gokudera terminara con su autoanálisis. Los jóvenes fueron interrumpidos por la voz de el padre de Yamamoto.

-Takeshi te necesito urgentemente en el restauran.

-No puedes esperar un momento voy a acompañar a Haru a su casa.-dijo tratando de escabullirse.

-No, acaba de entrar un grupo de 16 personas para un cumple año, con el restaurante lleno. Asi que tienes un minuto y ya va medio.

-Pero..-pero antes que el pudiese contestar fue interrumpido por Gokudera.

-Yo la llevo.-Yamamoto y Haru se quedaron mirándolo como bicho raro.

-Perfecto, vez Takeshi ya no te tienes que preocupar. Gracias Gokudera.-regresando al restaurante.

-Sin espera ni un segundo-Vamos estúpida mujer-empezando a empujar a Haru hacia la salida.

-Hagi, no me empujes. Haru puede caminar perfectamente.-inflando los cachetes.

-¿No eras tu la que tenia prisa hace poco?

-Si, pero…-agachando la cabeza en señal de derrota. para alzar la mirada una vez mas hacia el basebolista. Sonriendo-Nos vemos Yamamoto-san.

-Sonriendo de vuelta-Nos vemos Haru.

Haciendo un sonido de molestia, Gokudera hizo algo que el nunca creyó hacer. Tomado a Haru de la mano la halo hacia fuera, no sin antes dedicarle un mirada de triunfo al basebolista.

-"¡Ja! ¡Toma eso idiota, venganza!"-pensó mientras desaparecía con Haru sin soltarle la mano.

* * *

Llevaban ya 10 minutos caminado.

Cuando Haru decide romper el silencio.

-Gokudera-san tu sabes que Haru ya no es una niña. ¿verdad?

Deteniendo el paso, para mirarla de arriba hacia abajo-"Si definitivamente no es una niña"-sonrojándose-"Por Dios Gokudera en que estas pensado"-desviando la mirada a otro lado- Claro que lo se idiota. ¿Por que?

-¿Por que Gokudera-san no le ha soltado la mano a Haru desde que salimos de la casa de Yamamoto?- Sonrojandose.

Al instante soltó la mano de Haru, con su rostro completamente rojo.

-Es que eres tan estúpida que eres capas de perderte, por eso sostenía tu mano.

-¡Hagi! Haru no es estúpida y tampoco se pierde tan fácilmente como tu crees.

-Eso dices tu.-sentencio el peliplateado.

Por su parte Haru decidió ignorarlo y simplemente disfrutar de paisaje de rural.

Pero al pasar al frente de una librería no puedo evitar pararse.

-Gokudera-san voy a entrar un momento.-corriendo hacia adentro.

-y ahora con que nueva locura va a salir.-Siguiéndola hasta adentro de la librería.

Gokudera encontró Haru observando un libro con mucho detenimiento. Agarrando una copia del libro que estaba al lado, para empezar a leer la portada.

-"Como amansar y entrenar a tu mascota endemoniada".-mirando a Haru.-¿Que rayos es esto?

-Mirándolo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-Un libro.

-Saliéndole una vena.-"Paciencia Gokudera, paciencia"-tomando un poco de aire.-Quise decir. ¿Por que estas interesada en este libro?¿Acaso tienes una mascota?

-No, pero…-recordando que tiene que ver a las bestia indomable mañana- pero mañana tendré uno.

-Oh.-mirando una vez mas a la portada del libro.-¿Pero es muy agresivo?

-Pensando en todo lo que había pasado-Bastante.-mirando el precio del libro-¡Hagi!

-¿Que sucede?

-Haru no puede pagar esto es muy caro para Haru.-inflando los cachetes y frunciendo el ceño en señal de tristeza.

Gokudera contemplo por unos momentos la cara de Haru y el libro.

-Ni modo Gokudera-san.-regresando en libro a su lugar.- Otro día cuando Haru tenga un poco mas de dinero. -Mirando alrededor para darse cuenta que Gokudera no se encuentra a su lado.

-¡Hagi! ¡Gokudera-san! -saliendo del la tienda- ¡Gokudera-san!

Haru se encontraba en medio de la calle sin ninguna idea de donde se podría encontrar el peliplateado.

-"¡Hagi! No puedo creer que el muy Grosero de Gokudera-san alla abandonado a Haru.-cruzando los brazos enojada-"¡Deja que lo encuentre!"-alzando un puño hacia el cielo.- ¡Prometo que Haru se vengara! ¡Muajajajajajajaja!

Pasando un niño por ahí.

-Mami, mami mira esa niña.

-No te le acerques mi cielo, la gente loca hace daño.

Gokudera mirando la escena con una nuca en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! Estúpida mujer deja de hacer eso estas asuntado a la gente.

Dejándose de reír-¡Hagi! ¿Gokudera-san donde estabas? Pensé que te habías marchado.

-Sonrojándose-Estaba mirando unos libros.

Sonriéndole- Que alivio pensé que habías abandonado a Haru.-Caminado hacia el peliplateado.-Gracias por esperarme.-tomándolo de la mano para halarlo como el lo había echo antes.-Vámonos.

-Espera-sonrojándose nuevamente mientras mira hacia el suelo.

-¿Huh?-deteniéndose a mirarlo.

-Esto…veras…-tomando un suspiro-Esto es para ti.-Sacando un paquete de la espalda.

-¡Hagi! ¿Para mi?-mirándolo con duda.

-Si.-escondiendo el sonrojo de su mejillas.

Haru tomo el paquete de sus manos, para empezar a examinar su contenido.

-Gokudera-san…-sacando el libro que había leído en la libraría, y sin poder creerlo lo volvió a mirar.

-No te preocupes en pagarme, es un regalo de mi parte para desearte suerte con tu nueva mascota.-Mirando todavía hacia otro lado.

-¡Gokudera-san gracias!-Abalanzándose sobre el para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡!Estamos en medio de la calle!-tratando de quitarse la de encima.-No es para tanto estúpida mujer, solo es un simple libro.

Abrazándolo mas fuerte-¡Gracias!¡No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mi!

Quedándose quieto y disfrutando el abrazo.-¿Qué significa?-sonrojándose.

-Despegándose un poco, para posar su mano sobre el pecho de Gokudera- significa que tienes un corazón y que…-mirándolo a los ojos para levantar un dedo, para empezar a golpear su frente mientras separas las silabas- ¡QUE-NO-ME-O-DIAS-¡!-termina diciendo de manera triunfal.

Sobándose la frente, mientras observa como Haru empieza a caminar.

-¡Oye! ¡Haru!-empezando a seguirla.

Mirándolo.

-Si quieres y necesitas ayuda te puedo ayudar a entrenar a tu mascota. Créelo o no tengo un poco de experiencia con los animales.-sonrojándose levemente.

Mirando lo con una sonrisa-Gracias Gokudera-san, yo te voy a pedir ayuda cuando tenga alguna duda.

Así se fueron los dos jóvenes por su camino.

* * *

Por fin pude terminar de escribir este capitulo. Perdonen nuevamente la demora tuve un año fuerte.

Les agradezco a sayaneko-chan, Shald120, Angely-chan, DarkinocensDLT, pinkus-pyon, 18reasonstoloveKHR por sus comentarios. Comentarios como los suyos son la razón por la cual continuo el fic. T^T

Definitivamente este fue un capitulo para las fanaticadas de 8086 y 5986. (Cada día que pasa empiezo a dudar con quien realmente quiero que este Haru. ¬¬) Gokudera no tiene ni la mas mínima idea quien es la mascota! Ushishishishishi!

Fanáticas del 1886 no se preocupen el próximo capitulo es para ustedes.

Los invito a leer mi nuevo "one shot" titulado: "inevitable" es un 808618.

¡Dejen comentarios por favor!


End file.
